Frustrations
by SnowRedWings
Summary: OneShot/SmutFic. JillXChris. All they have is each other, but at the same time, they're all alone.


Jill looked across the cab of the car at Chris, his left hand on the steering wheel, his other on the gear shift between them - close to her leg. Not that he would touch her. Since she had returned, there had been an awkward space between them. It was like a glass wall had formed there since he had rescued her, an unbreakable wall. Every silence was an uncomfortable one, but words only led to fights - it was an impasse that hurt both of them.

"Why are you staring at me?" His voice was almost too loud in the car over the hum of the engine, his hand tightening on the wheel. The leather of the cover groaned quietly under the pressure of his grip, his knuckles white. Chris didn't even have to look at her to know she was watching him. She would have laughed, but the anger in his voice told her it would have led to another fight if she did.

"Sorry.. Didn't realize." She answered, short and sweet as she turned her gaze to the scenery passing outside her window. They didn't know where they were going - they had no where to go. They couldn't escape the past or reality. The only solace the two of them seemed to have was each other, at best. They were strangers now. The world was empty around them, the people they came across few and far between - they all abandoned the United States after the last large outbreak. Only a few hundred remained, at best guess.

"Don't apologize." He bit back, urging the car fast. Chris always did that when he was upset about something. He took it out on the car, pushing it until it couldn't be pushed anymore. Sometimes the car buckled under the weight of his fury. "Just don't."

So many times Jill just wanted to be away from him. Walk away and never look back, but where would they be without each other? They were two parts of a puzzle and they needed the other to be complete. Jill knew what Chris didn't and vice versa. A few times, she did storm off but when she would come back, he was there waiting for her. Always waiting for her, waiting with those sad eyes. Staring at her as if he wanted to run and embrace her but he never did. The heaviness frustrated them both - they were afraid of attatchment. What if something happened and they were lost from each other again? It would hurt too much a second time, even if all they did now was fight..

"What do you want me to do?" She responded finally, breaking her thoughts. Another moan of leather being squeezed too tightly, his head turning towards her slowly as if he was a badly oiled automatron. His eyes stared daggers at her, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Jill didn't mean to start a fight, she honestly wanted to know what he wanted from her. Instead of getting what she wanted, she received silence and the car lurching foward as he slammed into a another gear, speeding up the mountain path at a dangerous speed.

"I don't know." They rode in silence until Jill had fallen asleep against the door.

When Jill opened her eyes again, they were stopped at a small gas station. Her sense of time was thrown off, the clock radio on the dash flashing green at her when she looked down at it. She had been asleep for four hours. And Chris was gone. After checking the back seat, Opening her door, she stepped out into the cold winter air.

"Chris?" She called into the darkness, unsure of their location. Outside of the halo of light the halogens above provided was completely black, no signs of housing or people visible. Closing the door, she wandered to the edge, snow crunching beneath her boots. She was facing the shop, her eyes sliding over the empty interior almost desperately - wouldn't he have told her if they were going to take seperate ways? Maybe he was using the bathroom. Walking briskly through the darkness, her heart hammering in her chest, she pushed the door open slowly unsure of what she was going to find.

Chris was sitting on the floor, she could see his booted feet peeking around from an aisle. He hadn't heard her as she peered around the shelf to see what he was doing. His head was buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking silently. Was he crying?

"Chris.." Jill breathed, making him jump and knock a small stand next to him over. His eyes leapt to her, his face reddening as if she had caught him doing something much worse. "Are you... okay?"

It was painfully tense all of a sudden, the air feeling so thick, both of them stopped breathing. Then he was standing, and moving towards her. He captured her in his arms and pressed his face against the side of her neck. Now he could breathe. Her scent always calmed him - it was spicy, with a hint of vanilla. All natural. It had been her smell since they had first met, back in S.T.A.R.S. It hadn't changed, not in the entire time they were apart.

She stood with her arms pinned against her sides, her back arched slightly - her chest against his. This is what they had both needed, the breaking of that wall that held them apart for so long. It was finally gone. When he pulled away, she pushed foward, her mouth crashing against his, her hands sliding up to tangle in his hair - hair that fell to the middle of his ear becuse he hadn't cut it in so long. His hands moved to her cheek and neck, his fingers desperate to touch some part of bare skin, to feel her.

"Jill," He whispered against her mouth before develing his tongue inside to taste her, his rough fingers digging into the back of her neck as he held her to him. She groaned lightly against him as he pushed her back against the small counter, her fingers tugging at his hair gently. He moved to unzip her jacket but she shook her head, kicking off her boots instead. He nodded in silent understanding as her legs wrapped around his hips to pull him against her core.

They still understood each other after all the time they were apart, the carnal instincts driving them on. Chris nursed the flesh of her neck making her arch back, Jill's cool hands finding their way up the front of his shirt after undoing his jacket. He shivered slightly as her nails made hot trails against his skin, arching his back a hair. Pulling away, he dropped his grip to her hips to pull her foward against his growing hardness. She gasped when she felt him, one of her hands turning to travel downwards. It was his turn to lurch in surprise when her deft fingers slid past his belt to his length, brushing it almost shyly. Releasing her for just a moment, he unbuttoned his pants and loosened them to give her more room. She promptly responded by pushing the unwanted article of clothing down so she could see.

She didn't know what she liked better, looking at his cock twitch beneath her teasings or his face contorting in pleasure - but she definitely did enjoy the noises. Her hand which she has moistened with her spit slid against his flesh easily, her thumb rubbing over the tip whenever her hand slid upwards. He was so large her grip didn't quite encompass him, but Jill wasn't intimidated. She had heard things around the office before - the men joking about how they wish they had the Redfield endowment. A sharp groan from her partner broke her thoughts, his hips moving along with her strokes now.

"S-stop, or I'll finish before we get to have any fun," He rasped, his voice low against her ear as his hands deftly undid the belt and button of her own clothing. Pulling them down, he moved aside only for a moment so she could kick one leg free. "Get on the counter," He growled at her, lifting her up by her thigh - impatient. It was her turn to shiver under him. Pushing her down against the cool fake marble, he lifted her legs so they were over his shoulders.

"A-aah!" She cried sharply when he rest his manhood between the lips of her dripping core, thrusting upwards towards the bundle of nerves perched at the beginning of the slit. She was burning up now, her own hands pulling against her jacket desperately until she was free from it. Chris dropped his hold on her knees to slide her shirt up, his fingers gripping her breasts almost too harshly. Slowly pulling back, he thrust against her again, his tip brushing that sweet spot once more - her cry echoed in the empty service station.

"Chris," She moaned as he rolled her erect nipple between his thumb and index finger, her arms falling weakly to the counter. She looked like a sex kitten, mewing beneath him. Her face was red and damp, her dark hair clinging to her face. Blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, her body rocking against his thrusts. Her pink mouth formed his name over and over but she never spoke, only groans erupted from her throat each time he slid over her clit.

She was plenty ready for him now, he decided, pulling back so he could slide himself into her waiting tightness. And when he did push into her, he did so slowly - savoring it. Her walls clenched around him instantly, his entrance all she needed to reach her peak. Her back arched, her hands forming fists against the countertop, her bare breasts heaving with each gasp. Beautiful. Chris waited until she was done, her orgasm would have driven him over the edge if he would have started then. When she relaxed against the counter, he began rocking in and out of her.

It wouldn't take him long, not with her groaning and arching against him, pulling him down so their mouths were together again. Her tongue touched his this time, her teeth pulling at his lower lip. They were both quiet now, the only noise in the room was that of his cock sliding in and out of her wet slit. Her back arched again, a sting of saliva connecting their mouths when she pulled away. He was slamming himself into her now, his hands gripping her thighs to keep her from sliding away. He was so close to that sweet release, his movements becoming wild and frenzied the faster he approached that edge. He pushed in hard one last time as he own climax overtook him, his body shaking as he released inside her - Jill's walls milking him for everything he had.

Collapsing against her bare chest, he rest his head between her breasts, finding it damp from when he had licked her there. He could hear her heart hammering against her ribs, a sound that slowly quieted as he listened. After a few moments, he pulled away and redressed himself - waiting for her to return as she had left for the bathroom to clean herself up. When she did return to him, he opened his arms and she went to him.

That was the way it should have been for so long, that closeness between them and not the distance. They didn't speak. They only stood in each other's arms until reality came surging back. The silence was comfortable, but they had to keep moving. Inspecting the gas station for what food and drinks they could, they decided it was time to leave. Walking hand in hand, they returned to the small green car.

Silence would never bother them again.


End file.
